Beware the Beast from Below
| UK= October 25, 2010 (Boomerang) | writtenby= Mitch Watson | directedby= Curt Geda | nextepisode= }} Beware the Beast from Below is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise Defying their parents, who see their friends as bad influences, and the local authorities, who aren't happy being undermined, the teenage sleuths take on another case: a slime mutant that lives underneath Crystal Cove is cocooning anyone that gets in its way. Synopsis The gang celebrate a freshly solved mystery, but are locked up by Sheriff Stone and lectured about meddling in police affairs. The sheriff informs them that he has called their parents to come get them and places special emphasis on having called Fred’s dad: Crystal Cove's Mayor, Fred Jones, Sr. After Stone leaves the gang lament that no one appreciates them for solving the town’s mysteries. Velma leads a tour of the Crystal Cove Spook Museum, unenthusiastically recalling major legends of the supposedly cursed town: the centuries old disappearances of Spanish Conquistadors and Spanish Missionaries, as well as the more recent disappearance of the Darrow Family. Tourists become enthralled with displays of famous Crystal Cove ghosts like Space Kook and Captain Cutler, but this prompts Velma to cynically reveal that almost all of these so-called ghosts were just criminals in costumes. Velma is quickly stopped by her parents with a hand over her mouth, who get the tourists to forget about the spoiled ghost legends by reminding them of the museum gift shop. As soon as the tourists are gone, Velma and her parents argue: Velma is adamant that she’s right in being honest with the tourists, while her parents view the information as a threat to their Curse of Crystal Cove themed museum. Meanwhile, the other members of the gang also argue with their parents. Mayor Jones wants his son to be a role model in the community; Fred says that he tries make his dad proud but also insists that there’s nothing wrong with wanting answers. Shaggy's parents tell him that they want him to find new friends; Shaggy insists that he and Scooby-Doo are never in danger and his friends need to be given a chance. Daphne’s parents are concerned about her interest in Fred; Daphne insists that the gang, and especially Fred, are just misunderstood. After being unfavorably compared to her successful sisters, Daphne hears the Mystery Machine's horn and hurriedly says good-bye to her family before leaving for school with the gang. Three sewer workers accidentally open a passage into the Crystal Cove Caves and find barrels with toxic warning signs. Opening one to inspect it, they scream as a green substance bursts out at them. Still on the way to school, Velma prods Shaggy about their secret relationship and his reluctance to show any affection for her in public. After she tries to kiss him, Shaggy anxiously confesses that he’s worried Scooby won't understand and is waiting for the right time to talk with him. Impatient, Velma immediately turns to tell Scooby but is cut off when a manhole cover explodes off of the road ahead, forcing Fred to slam on the brakes. With fog pouring from the open manhole, the Slime Mutant emerges and attacks the Mystery Machine before disappearing back into the fog. The gang locate the cave entrance made by the workers and search for clues. Daphne finds a magnifying glass shaped locket with a question mark on it containing a picture of a teen couple. After Fred compliments her, she turns to acknowledge him but is disappointed that he’s already walked away. Shaggy soon finds a hard hat, prompting Scooby and the gang to look up and see the three workers: mummified and cocooned to the cave ceiling by green slime. Sheriff Stone arrives and the workers are loaded into an ambulance. After the gang get another lecture about staying out of police business and disrupting tourism revenue, Fred steals one of the cocooned bodies and the gang take it to Professor Raffalo at Crystal Cove High School for analysis. Raffalo states that the man is alive and seems to be in stasis, though more tests will be needed. After asking whether Sheriff Stone approved of him working on the evidence, Fred awkwardly reassures him and hurries the gang out. The gang head to Fruitmeir's where store owner Franklin Fruitmeir promotes and sells his popular green dessert. Velma tries to hold Shaggy’s hand but he panics when he thinks Scooby will see them, abruptly running back into the restaurant for more dessert with Scooby. This makes Daphne inquisitive, however Velma vehemently denies any romantic involvement with Shaggy and walks away. Daphne suggests that she and Fred go for a drive and comments on how nice a romantic gift like the locket would be, but is again disappointed when Fred is oblivious to her hints and talks about his next trap. That night, Professor Raffalo studies the cocooned workman in his lab and hears someone in the hallway. Discovering that it is only the janitor, he returns to work. Soon after, the janitor hears a scream: Professor Raffalo is cocooned to the ceiling in green slime. Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby arrive at K-Ghoul. Angel Dynamite takes them into the station lounge where the try to cheer up Fred, who blames himself for putting Professor Raffalo in danger. Velma reveals that she still has a sample of the green cocoon slime but is horrified to find Scooby eating it. To everyone’s disgust, Shaggy also takes a bite -- though he quickly agrees with Scooby that the green slime is actually Fruitmeir’s dessert. After turning up very little background information on Franklin Fruitmeir, the gang consider him a suspect and make Shaggy and Scooby dress up like girls so they can get jobs as waitresses at Fruitmeir’s. When Shaggy asks why Velma and Daphne weren't sent in as waitresses, since they're already girls, Daphne explains "We refused" to Shaggy and Scooby's displeasure. Franklin Fruitmeir leaves his two new waitresses to finish locking up the restaurant. The in-disguise Shaggy and Scooby quickly let the rest of the gang in to search for clues. Shaggy and Scooby find the Slime Mutant after opening a locked storage closet and are chased. Daphne wanders into the same closet and finds a hidden entrance to the Crystal Cove Caves. Inside the caves again, the gang notice a fresh tunnel going under Crystal Cove Bank. Fred sets up a trap nearby, but it misses the Slime Mutant and drops a cage upon himself, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. The Slime Mutant sprays green Fruitmeir's slime into the cage to seal them in. Daphne unsuccessfully tries to escape the Slime Mutant by going back up into Fruitmeir’s. The rest of the gang eat themselves out of the Fruitmeir’s covered cage and arrive in time to save Daphne, cocooning the Slime Mutant to a wall using a hose spraying Fruitmeir’s. Daphne tries to thank Fred for saving her, but he tactlessly dismisses her and begins obsessing about why his trap didn’t work. Sheriff Stone and Mayor Jones enter, upset that “the town’s latest tourist attraction” has been captured. The gang explain that Franklin Fruitmeir was going to use the disguise for a bank robbery, but are stunned when Fruitmeir himself walks in and announces that he was the one who called the Sheriff. Scooby unmasks the Slime Mutant to reveal Professor Raffalo, who admits his plan to rob the bank and frame Fruitmeir for it. As Raffalo is being led off by Deputy Bucky, Daphne interrupts to ask him about the locket she found, holding it out for him to see. Raffalo insists he’s never seen it before, however Mayor Jones appears both surprised and upset by it, though his reaction goes unnoticed. Sheriff Stone begrudgingly admits that the gang helped by preventing the bank robbery, but quickly complains that they still cost the town revenue by unmasking another potential monster. Later, the gang hangs out at K-Ghoul with Angel. Shaggy answers a phone call expecting a radio request, but the rest of the gang and Angel quickly gather around as a voice identifies himself as "Mr. E", who informs them that they are doomed for removing the locket from the cave. Before hanging up, Mr. E declares that they’ve uncovered the truth behind the Curse of Crystal Cove and that the real mystery is just beginning. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Angie Dinkley * Dale Dinkley * Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Paula Rogers * Colton Rogers * Barty Blake * Nan Blake * Franklin Fruitmeir * Angel Dynamite Villains: * Slime Mutant * Professor Emmanuel Raffalo Other characters: * Tourists ** Female tourist ** Tourist (Don Knotts lookalike) * Miner '49er * Captain Cutler's Ghost * Charlie the Haunted Robot * Creeper * Luna Ghost * Space Kook * Captain Cutler * Hank * Mr. Jenkins * Daisy Blake * Dawn Blake * Dorothy Blake * Delilah Blake * Foreman * Workman 1 * Workman 2 * Vincent Van Ghoul * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves * Miscellaneous students ** Gary ** Ethan * Science lab pet squirrel * Janitor * Rotten Brains * Deputy Bucky * Mr. E Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove Police Department ** Crystal Cove Spook Museum ** Jones mansion ** Blake Mansion ** Rogers Mansion ** Crystal Cove Caves ** Crystal Cove High School ** Fruitmeir's ** K-Ghoul ** Crystal Cove Bank Objects * Pancakes * Fruitmeir's dessert * Jackhammers * Hammers * Crowbar * Chocolate bar * Scooby Snack * Mops * Refrigerator * Phonograph * Storage keys * Flashlight * Velma's cellphone * Garden gnome * Rope * Bowling ball * Wooden box * Parachute * Anvil * Scissors * Cage Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Supervising Producers: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone * Producer: Mitch Watson * Art Director: Dan Krall * Written By: Mitch Watson * Directed By: Curt Geda Closing credits * Supervising Director: Victor Cook * Line Producer: Wade Wisinki * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Theme Written and Performed By: Matthew Sweet * Music By: Robert J. Kral * Music Editor: Christine Luethje * Main Title By: Victor Cook & Dan Krall * Main Title Animation: Lotto Animation * Casting & Voice Direction By: Collette Sunderman * Starring The Voices Of: Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred, Barty; Mindy Cohn as Velma; Grey Delisle as Daphne, Paula Rogers; Matthew Lillard as Shaggy; Dee Bradley Baker as Slime Mutant, Franklin Fruitmeir; Jeff Bennett as Proffessor Raffalo, Male Tourist; Lewis Black as Mr. E; Tony Cervone as Gary; Gary Cole as Fred Jones, Sr., Forman; Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley; Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley as Workman 1; Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite; Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers; Kath Soucie as Nan Blake, Female Tourist; Fred Tatasciore as Workman 2; Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Stone; Mitch Watson as Ethan * Based Upon Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Storyboard: Mike Borkowski, Curt Geda, Douglas Lovelace, Doug Murphy, Craig Wilson * Timing Supervisor: Kirk Tingblad * Storyboard Revision: Joey Mason * Lead Character Design: Derrick J. Wyatt * Character Design: Irineo Maramba, Jr., Ovi Nedelcu, Junpei Takayama, Dan Haskett * Prop Design: Jerry Richardson, Kathleen Hartman * Background Design: Bill Flores, Jr., Chris Tsirgiotis * Background Paint: Stephen Nicodemus, Sue Mondt, Craig Simmons, Scott Adams * Production Manager: Jason Wyatt * Assistant Production Managers: Ben Maloney, Jeff Adams * Production Intern: April Cline * Color Stylists: David Patton, Brian P. Smith * Checking: Jan Browning, Annamarie Costa, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin, Justin Schultz, Kitty Schoentag, Carla Washburn * Film Editor: Bruce A. King * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Supervising Dialogue Editor/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Mike Garcia, Patrick J. Foley * Sound Reading: Fred Salinas * Post Production Administrator: Leonard Drorian * Post Production Sound Services: Digipost TV, Inc. * Sound Effects Design/Editorial: Robert Hargreaves * Re-Recording Mixers: Robert Hargreaves, John K. Hegedes * Animation Services: Saerom Animation, Inc. * Supervising Director: Park Jongchul * Animation Directors: Yu Seongyul, Lee Sungchan, Lee Hongyoun * Key Animation: Jun Minkyoung, Simyounghee * Background Director: Kwak Byungwoon * Model Checker: Cho Hyeyoung * Final Checkers: Park Miyoung, Park Teasoo * Production Staff: Lee Joonsoo, Choi Kichul, Kim Sukgi * Color Stylists: Choi Youngsook, Shin Sujung, Yang Mihyun * Composition: Eun Mija, Lee Joosung, Park Misun, Park Jeongeun, Kim Wonhee, Lee Namkook, Yoon Jiyoung * Production Administration: Alyson Ruppel, Renee Topozysek, Jacqueline Trinidad, Kira Tirimacco * Executive In Charge Of Music: Niki Sherrod * Production Accounting: Athena Wingate, Luisa Guzman * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Howard Schwartz * Production Management: Ed Adams * Development And Creative Supervision: Jay Bastian * Executives In Charge Of Production For Cartoon Network UK: Finn Arnesen, Tina McCann, Luke Briers * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2010 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * ALL RIGHTS RESERVED * Country of first publication United States of America * Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * Warner Bros. Animation * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Co. * www.warnerbros.com * This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction Of IATSE Affiliated With A.F.L-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * Warner Bros. Animation * A TimeWarner Company Notes/trivia * Mystery Incorporated is not a continuation of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! It is a complete reboot of the series. * The episode was originally aired as a sneak peak on April 5, 2010; it officially aired on July 12, 2010. * In standard continuity, the gang's surnames weren't revealed until more than ten years after their first appearance. In this series, they're already revealed in the opening theme song as credits. * Vincent Van Ghoul is a reference to the warlock of the same name from the TV series The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (with the likeness and voice of Vincent Price). In SDMI, he is a B-movie horror actor. * The title of the episode has a double-meaning. It could be referring to either the Slime Mutant or the Evil Entity who lives below Crystal Cove. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as female waitresses. * Traps: * Clues: * "Zoinks" count: 1. * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: Adaptations * In 2011, Scholastic published Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Beware the Beast From Below. It is the only SDMI book. Cultural references * One of the tourists (voiced by Jeff Bennett) following Velma resembles Don Knotts. Knotts appeared as himself on the TV series The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * In the scene where the Slime Mutant corners Daphne by the door, the framing of their faces in the shot is an homage to Alien 3, where the Alien corners Ripley. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The first time Shaggy and Scooby are in their disguises, Shaggy's eyebrows are red like his wig. Also, when Scooby complains about his skirt, his eyebrows are yellow, while also flashing black. * When the gang awkwardly respond to Raffalo's not being paid well, their body movements don't completely match their voices. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None of the people in Velma's tour group are actually tourists. Either they all decided to move there afterwards or they all just happened to be new in town. It's also possible that they had just never taken it before. However, the two that talk are credited as tourists. * The Slime Mutant watches Fred and Daphne from the sewer, despite the fact Raffalo is still in school. The latter could take place in the evening, if it weren't for the fact the following transition from outside K-Ghoul still shows daylight. * Before walking into Fruitmeir's, Daphne's carrying a purse around her arm which presumably contains Shaggy and Scooby's belongings, then when she enters, her handbag is gone and she's just holding said belongings. * Shaggy and Scooby had to disguise themselves as waitresses, simply because Daphne and Velma "refused." Why is Fred not considered? * A strange fact is that Franklin doesn't even know what his own dessert is made of, and the large storage room in the back of Fruitmeir's contains six barrels with radiation symbols on them, and many more smaller containers with that symbol. This is not explained. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 14, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare Blu-ray Disc (Wal-Mart exclusive) released by Warner Home Video on November 16, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Volume 1 DVD released by Warner Home Video on January 25, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Volume One DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 29, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) }} }} Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Series premieres